In general, a multifunction apparatus having a scan function reads document data from a page of a document to be scanned, prints the read document data or transmits the read document data to the outside by using a communication apparatus such as a modem. Therefore, the multifunction apparatus in the related art having the scan function may have a predetermined scan size. Further, since the multifunction apparatus in the related art having the scan function may have limited portability, an object to be scanned should be moved to the multifunction apparatus that is fixedly installed in order to scan simple images such as a business card photograph, and the like.